Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of communications technologies, and in particular, to an information pushing method and system, a cloud server and an information server.
Related Art
With the development of smart televisions, people can watch a variety of television programs by using a smart television. When a smart television is playing a normal program, information such as an advertisement is usually inserted. For example, information such as an advertisement is inserted before or after a program is played or in the middle of a program being played, or is inserted at a specific time. However, such an information insertion manner has the following defects: playing time of a program is occupied. In view of the defect, a solution is proposed in the prior art: Information to be inserted and program content are mixed and encoded and are used as one program source for playing; however, the solution has the following defects: after the information to be inserted and the program content are mixed and encoded, the information to be inserted is fixed and cannot be changed easily, and therefore a requirement of flexible insertion of the information to be inserted cannot be satisfied.
The foregoing content is merely used to help to understand technical solutions of the present invention, and it is not represented that the foregoing content is acknowledged as the prior art.